Gapstuck: Highschool OC story
by Blood Lust Fairy
Summary: You can submit ocs if wanted. It's basically a highschool troll oc story. The ocs should be from 7 sweeps to 9 sweeps old. I will contact you if I accept your oc into the story.
1. WS

The (current) characters are based on my actual classmates. If you want to submit your ocs, go ahead and do so. They may play Sgurb, but I'm not entirely sure if I want to or not. Chances are, they probably won't, but there is a slim chance they do. I chose horoscope signs as they're my friend's signs. I chose their favorite colors for them too. If you guys want to help me choose signs for them, please tell me. As for colors, I chose their favorite color.

I tried to write this in homestuck style, so it may seem off.

* * *

><p>Be the new girl:<p>

**NEW STUDENT? **Please, unless another girl suddenly moves, she's the 2nd new girl.

Fine! Be Miss Goth:

Thank you...

Enter Name:

Your name is SHELBY JOHNSO. You are a land-dweller (like all of your classmates), even through you do love to observe the ocean. Your lusus is a small feline who follows you everywhere. She has a bald moon spot in her thigh, so you call her MIDNIGHT.

You LOVE ART AND READING and are actually quite SMART. You actually ADORE SCHOOL MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD.

Your Trollian Handle is whisperingScythe and you usually talk in a grim manner that usually freaks out your moirail, especially when you talk about how horrible his demise will be, along with everyone else's.

Shelby: Answer Trollian

Well, speak of your moirail...

addictivelyDragon [AD] started trolling whisperingScythe [WS] at ?

AD: HEY shelby!

WS: Hello, my soonly departing friend...

AD: ACK! you're in ONE of those moods HUH?

WS: What mood...?

AD: nevermind. have YOU played ANY NEW videogames lately?

WS: Not yet, my friend...

AD: i heard of this high stakes game called sgurb. it sounds really FUN.

WS: Really? That seems cool.

AD: totally! ah crud...

WS: What?

AD: SHE just came over. be back later!

addictivelyDragon [AD] ceased trolling whisperingScythe [WS] at ?

Shelby: Think about HER

You prefer not to. She is your kismesis and someone you actually wish you never met. In all honesty, why her matesprite even likes her is beyond your comprehension. Why she is at your moirail's hive is also beyond your comprehension. If she tries ANYTHING, you will rip her a new one!

Shelby: Inquire about fee-

NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!

You do not talk about feelings in this hive. It is the one thing not allowed at all. If you catch anyone, you'll use your scythe on them!

Shelby: What about your moirail?

HE IS JUST YOUR MOIRAIL, NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS!

Shelby: Look in mirror

Oh my, your face has turned a bright greenish-blue color. Screaming always makes your face show your blood color off.

Shelby: Read

Finally, something to get your mind off of all this talk of fee-HA HA, NICE TRY!

You go to your bookshelf and pick out 'Harrie Potter and the legendary stone'. It's quite an interesting book and you sit down on your floor, opening your book.

Shelby: Get bored

You can never get bored with such an interesting book!

.

..

...

SCREW IT! You're bored. You've read this book over and over again ever since you were 5 sweeps old. You're almost 9 sweeps old now.

Shelby: Fix glasses

Oh dear. During your rage, your glasses fell off. You slid them back on and put your book back up.

Shelby: Be Your Moirail

NO! He will be introduced next chapter and besides, you're having fun right now.

Shelby: Feed Midnight

You do so happily, but you also must feed Whistle, Rosette, and Leo. You tend to injured lusii when you have time. You do and feed all 4 lusii.

Shelby: Inquire about you-

DON'T DO IT!

Shelby: -r flu-

I'M WARNING YOU!

Shelby: -shed feelings! HA! DID IT!

THAT'S IT, END OF THE CHAPTER! Now, I suggest running as Shelby looks pissed off now.

Shelby: Be her moirail

Gladly, but that's for Chapter 2. Bye.

* * *

><p>Shelby's based on me. Her sign for right now is a tealish-blue pisces sign.<p>

Her weapon is a scythe, not like the grim reaper's. Like the farm tool.


	2. AD

The (current) characters are based on my actual classmates. If you want to submit your ocs, go ahead and do so. They may play Sgurb, but I'm not entirely sure if I want to or not. Chances are, they probably won't, but there is a slim chance they do. I chose horoscope signs as they're my friend's signs. I chose their favorite colors for them too. If you guys want to help me choose signs for them, please tell me. As for colors, I chose their favorite color.

I tried to write this in homestuck style, so it may seem off.

* * *

><p>Be her moirail:<p>

You already are... All you need to do is name him...

Enter Name:

Your name is CAMRON HAYIES. Your lusus is a much larger dog than you yourself.

You LOVE PLAYING VIDEOGAMES AND READING BOOKS. You're actually 8 SWEEPS OLD, despite being what humans call a SENIOR.

Your Trollian Handle is addictivelyDragon and you always seem to capitalize ANY three lettered word, which seems to annoy HER to great lengths.

Camron: Talk to Moirail

You log onto Trollian and see her online. You have to admit it's rare to see Shelby online on Trollian. You go ahead and contact her.

addictivelyDragon [AD] started trolling whisperingScythe [WS] at ?

AD: HEY shelby!

WS: Hello, my soonly departing friend...

AD: ACK! you're in ONE of those moods HUH?

WS: What mood...?

AD: nevermind. have YOU played ANY NEW videogames lately?

WS: Not yet, my friend...

AD: i heard of this high stakes game called sgurb. it sounds really FUN.

WS: Really? That seems cool.

AD: totally! ah crud...

WS: What?

AD: SHE just came over. be back later!

addictivelyDragon [AD] ceased trolling whisperingScythe [WS] at ?

Camron: Hit yourself for mentioning her!

You know to never EVER mention that troll to Shelby. She has been a pain in your side ever since you advanced a year. And, when Shelby came, she turned to attacking her, but, you know Shelby always wins. SHE ALWAYS WINS.

Camron: Talk to Shelby's kismesis

fP: well, hello, IdIoT.

aD: hello yourself, snob.

fP: hows your MoiRaiL? BeInG a bitch still?

aD: you're THE bitch, NOT HER.

fP: WhaTevA!

There she goes. You're glad it went as good as you wanted.

Camron: Contact Shelby again

She seems unavailable, but her webcam is on and you can see her angrily throwing her book on the floor in a fit of boredom. You have to admit, that's pretty funny.

Camron: Laugh!

You begin to laugh loudly, apparently loud enough for Shelby to hear.

whisperingScythe [WS] started trolling addictivelyDragon [AD] at ?

WS: CAMRON!

WS: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!

WS: SCREW DYING IN AN INTERNAL FIRE WHILE PLAYING A GAME!

WS: YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVEN'T SUDDENLY RAN OVER TO KILL YOU MYSELF!

AD: sorry, shelby. it WAS TOO funny NOT to laugh.

WS: I'll give you that, Camron.

WS: Anyway, I have some more grim news. You will die playing a videogame, but, only when your wings open and fly away.

AD: wait, what?

whisperingScythe [WS] ceased trolling addictivelyDragon [AD] at ?

Camron: Get afraid

What was she talking about? You'll die while playing a videogame with wings? Ha. Ha. HA. That was so funny, you forgot to laugh.

Camron: Watch cartoons

Now, you're speaking his language. You go to your closet and pick out a DVD. The title's long, but, from the image, you discover that it's Troll Dragonball, a favorite of your's.

Camron: Watch

You love everything about this. The fighting, the romance, powers, everything. Shelby doesn't like it as much as you, but, you're positive she likes it.

Camron: Have a random football thrown at your head

OW! A random football was just thrown at your head. You know only student with an arm like that.

Camron: Contact him!

addictivelyDragon [AD] started trolling footballJockking [FJ] at ?

AD: WHY ARE YOU practicing so close to my hive?

FJ: sorry, AD. you're the one who lives close to the FOOTBALL field.

AD: oh yeah...

AD: CAN YOU TRY NOT to kick it through my window again?

FJ: sure.

addictivelyDragon [AD] ceased trolling footballJockking [FJ] at ?

Camron: UGH!

You ask yourself everyday, were you an idiot when you were younger! Why did you have them build it so close!

Camron: Read health book

Shelby got this for you when you guys decided to become moirails. It talks mostly about mental disorders. 2 pages have things sticking out. They're actually side by side, so you only need one.

Camron: Read about the 2 disorders

The first one has a green-yellow ball on 2 claw marks on it. It is talking about a human disorder called ADHD. You look at your shirt, the same sign on it. You put it there as it sounds a lot like you.

The other has a blue-green broken heart on it, Shelby's sign. Unlike the other, it is talking about Asperger Syndrome. You're positive if you knew the troll version, Shelby would have it. No doubt about it.

Camron: Can it be Chapter 3 yet?

Yes, it can. Good-bye for right now.

* * *

><p>Camron's based of my close friend. He's a capricorn.<p> 


	3. FO

The (current) characters are based on my actual classmates. If you want to submit your ocs, go ahead and do so. They may play Sgurb, but I'm not entirely sure if I want to or not. Chances are, they probably won't, but there is a slim chance they do. I chose horoscope signs as they're my friend's signs. I chose their favorite colors for them too. If you guys want to help me choose signs for them, please tell me. As for colors, I chose their favorite color.

**This is our first oc character, Canti Finian. He was submitted by dogsofwarareloose. I hope I did him decently.**

Also, Shelby has a new typing quirk.

* * *

><p>Be someone new in school:<p>

Sure.

Enter Name:

You are CANTI FINIAN, a new student at the local high school. You are a HIGH BLOOD LAND-DWELLER.

You enjoy HEAVY SWORDS AND FLIRTING WITH OTHER TROLLS. It doesn't end up very good towards a classmate of you. You also enjoy WATCHING MOVIES AND ROLEPLAYING, ANY AND ALL KINDS.

Outside your room, you hear FLIGHTY, your lusus, humming and drinking some pollen.

Your trollian is fuckOff and you ;D EVEN ENJOY FLIRTING WHILE YOU TYPE! ;D.

What will you do?

Canti: Contact someone

All except a couple girls have you blocked on trollian. You see one is online. You contact her instantly.

fuckOff [FO] began trolling afroSheep [AS] at ?

FO: ;D HEY SHEEPIE ! ;D

AS: Oh, hey, Caaanti. Nice nicknaaame you gaaave me.

FO: ;D THANKS, SHEEPIE! ;D ;D HEY, HAVE YOU HEARD FROM WS IN A WHILE? ;D

AS: Saaadly, no. She doesn't like to taaalk to others except her moiraaail. Baaaaaaaaaaah.

FO: ;D I'LL MAKE SURE TO GET HER TO TALK! TALK TO YOU LATER, SHEEPIE! ;D

AS: Bye!

fuckOff [FO] ceased trolling afroSheep [AS] at?

Canti: Contact WS

You wish you could. She has you blocked.

However...

You return to school tomorrow. You will get her to talk!

Or...

You could just contact her moirail.

Canti: Contact AD

fuckOff [FO] started trolling addictivelyDragon [AD] at ?

FO: ;D HEY, CAMRON! ;D

AD: HEY, canti.

FO: ;D HAVE YOU HAD CONTACT WITH YOUR MOIRAIL RECENTLY? ;D

AD: actually, YES. SHE is angry at me at THE moment.

FO: ;D WHY? ;D

AD: HER webcam WAS on AND SHE threw a book to THE ground. i laughed AND, NOW, SHE is yelling at me while chatting.

FO: ;D THAT SUCKS, DUDE! ;D

AD: you're telling me... gotta go, BYE.

FO: ;D BYE! ;D

fuckOff [FO] ceased trolling addictivelyDragon [AD] at?

Canti: Laugh

You have to admit: Shelby losing her cool is possibly the funniest thing in the world to see. Especially if she throws a book on the ground.

Canti: Get yelled at on trollian

whisperingScythe [WS] started trolling fuckOff [FO] at ?

WS: ƇamƦơƞ told me you contacted him. Ƈaƞƫi...

WS: If you are laughing, I swear I will rip you a new one.

whisperingScythe [WS] ceased trolling fuckOff [FO] at?

Canti: Become confused

She changed her quirk since she blocked you.

Actually, you have to ask why she blocked you.

Canti: Remember why

To do so, you have to become past Canti.

Canti: Become Past Canti

You are now Past Canti.

Past Canti: Contact troll you know is a classmate

You're not sure how she'll react, but, you hope it isn't extreme.

fuckOff [FO] began trolling whisperingScythe [WS] at ?

FO: ;D HI, ARE YOU A JUNIOR AT THE LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL? ;D

WS: I guess so... Why...?

FO: ;D I THOUGHT I'D MEET A CUTE CLASSMATE OF MINE. ;D ;D I CAN SEE YOU THROUGH YOUR WEBCAM! ;D ;D I BET YOU'D BE CUTER WITHOUT THE GLASSES! ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

WS: ...I will enjoy watching you burn up in a slow and very painful fire. But, for now, enjoy a blocking...

whisperingScythe [WS] blocked fuckOff [FO] at ?

Past Canti: Become Current Canti

You are now Current Canti.

Canti: Oh yeah.

I guess you know why now. She is much scarier than you thought she'd be.

I mean, she's even a lower blood than you!

Canti: Play with swords

No! That is dangerous! What if you hit yourself!

You'd spill lavender blood everywhere!

Canti: Become Shelby's kismesis

Next chapter, next chapter.

Canti: SWITCH TO CHAPTER 4 ALREADY!

FINE!

* * *

><p>I did pretty decently if I say so myself.<p> 


	4. FP

The (current) characters are based on my actual classmates. If you want to submit your ocs, go ahead and do so. They may play Sgurb, but I'm not entirely sure if I want to or not. Chances are, they probably won't, but there is a slim chance they do. I chose horoscope signs as they're my friend's signs. I chose their favorite colors for them too. If you guys want to help me choose signs for them, please tell me. As for colors, I chose their favorite color.

* * *

><p>Be the 'new' Vriska:<p>

FUCK YOU!

Fine... Be a prep:

Thank you.

Enter name:

You are MELIJO SMITHE, the queen bee at your local high school. You take pride in being an indigo blood.

You enjoy FASHION AND CHEERLEADING, through you don't do it much anymore. You also quite a TALENTED ACTRESS, but only for COMPETITIONS.

Outside your room, OINKY is covered with mud, having loads of fun. Just fucking disgusting.

Your trollian is fashionablePrincess and you always seem to use a weird typing QuIrK. BuT, you don't care. You NeVer do.

What will you do?

Melijo: Go and put down AD

That is probably the best thing you can do, put people down.

And, look, you're already at his hive.

fP: well, hello, IdIoT.

aD: hello yourself, snob.

fP: hows your MoiRaiL? BeInG a bitch still?

aD: you're THE bitch, NOT HER.

fP: WhaTevA!

Melijo: Return to Hive

You gladly do so. He's more annoying than HER sometimes.

Through, you know HER secret too.

Melijo: Contact HER

You're surprised she doesn't have you blocked. Like that weirdo, Canti.

Ugh, you just shuttered. That's the one thing you and HER agree on.

fashionablePrincess [FP] started trolling whisperingScytje [WS] at ?

FP: hello, WeIrDo~!

FP: predicted my death AgAiN?

WS: Oh shut it, Mȇɭɨɉȱ.

FP: ugh, your new typing quirk is LaMe. JuSt like you!

WS: Your insults will be your downfall...

FP: WhAtEvA!

fashionablePrincess [FP] ceased trolling whisperingScythe [WS] at ?

WS: Works every time~.

Melijo: Growl

You're too much of a lady to do that.

Besides, your BFF in class is trolling you.

Melijo: Answer BFF

beautyWinner [BW] began trolling fashionablePrincess [FP] at ?

BW: HEy, melI~!

FP: hey, BaYbAy~!

BW: So, i HEARd YOu WERe TROLLINg shelbY EARLIEr?

FP: ToTeS~!

BW: EPIc!

FP: what have you been up To?

BW: JUSt BEEn CHECKINg OUt THIs NEw GAMe EVERYTROLL's TALKINg ABOUt.

FP: ViDeOgAmEs? BLUH! that's WhAt UnCoOl LoSeRs LiKe ThEm like.

BW: i KNOw, BUt THIs SEEMs VERy INTERESTINg.

FP: listen, i gotta Go. TrOlL you later~!

BW: BYe.

beautyWinner [BW] ceased trolling fashionablePrincess [FP] at ?

Melijo: Pretude noise in living quarters

You open your door only for you to see Oinky jumping around.

Stupid Lusus...

Melijo: Close door and get hit with a random rock

OW! When someone says random rock, they mean random rock!

Who could have thrown it!

Wait... don't answer that...

Melijo: Change outfit

You definitely need to. Whoever said trolls DON'T care for fashion were dead wrong about you.

Melijo: Scream when mud splashes on your clothes

You opened your door at the wrong time and Oinky ran past, splashing mud on you.

GROSS!

Melijo: Change again

You do so immediately.

Having a Oinkbeast as a lusus is the worst thing in the world

You actually envy Shelby and her purrbeast now.

Melijo: BLUH BLUH, BITCH ALERT!

Seriously, the alarm just turned on!

You think Mathew just installed it to torture you.

Melijo: Next chapter, please?

Before she kills you would be nice.

* * *

><p>Her sign is a pom-pom.<p> 


	5. FJ

The (current) characters are based on my actual classmates. If you want to submit your ocs, go ahead and do so. They may play Sgurb, but I'm not entirely sure if I want to or not. Chances are, they probably won't, but there is a slim chance they do. I chose horoscope signs as they're my friend's signs. I chose their favorite colors for them too. If you guys want to help me choose signs for them, please tell me. As for colors, I chose their favorite color.

* * *

><p>Be the jock:<p>

No duh.

Enter Name:

Your name is DANIEL OLVERA You are a blue blood, the closest to your matesprite's, MELIJO.

You enjoy ANY AND ALL SPORTS. You also are BILINGUAL, in troll eyes.

Your lusus, Maria, is asleep in her bed. Strange howlbeast she sure is. She's like a baby.

Your Trollian handle is footballJockking and you love to show your love for SPORTS, whether FOOTBALL, SOCCER, or BASKETBALL.

What will you do?

Daniel: Practice Football

You're speaking his language.

You go to the football court and bring your husktop with you.

Daniel: Kick a football through Camron's hive's window

...You totally did not mean to do that.

You just hope he doesn't noti-...

Fuck your luck.

addictivelyDragon [AD] started trolling footballJockking [FJ] at ?

AD: WHY ARE YOU practicing so close to my hive?

FJ: sorry, AD. you're the one who lives close to the FOOTBALL field.

AD: oh yeah...

AD: CAN YOU TRY NOT to kick it through my window again?

FJ: sure.

addictivelyDragon [AD] ceased trolling footballJockking [FJ] at ?

Daniel: Try another sport

You pick up a soccerball and begin to kick it around the football goals.

...Until you hit Camron in the face with it.

AD: ow.

FJ: sorry, AD. i should watch where i kick the BALL around, huh?

AD: YES, YOU should.

At least he returned your football and soccerball.

Daniel: Try Basketball

You would if your matesprite didn't suddenly troll you.

Daniel: Answer

fashionablePrincess [FP] started trolling footballJockking [FJ] at ?

FP: BaBe~! I'vE been looking for you all day~! where HaVe YoU been~?

FJ: practicing SPORTS, as usual.

FP: oh YaY. YoU already are the sport king. why Do YoU wAnT tO cOnTiNuE pRaCtInG them?

FJ: because it's fun.

FP: OkAy~. I'lL troll you later~. ByE~.

FJ: bye~.

fashionablePrincess [FP] ceased trolling footballJockking [FJ] at ?

Daniel: Practice basketball

You do with eagerness.

You go for a slam dunk.

And...

Horns get stuck in the net.

DAMMIT!

Daniel: Struggle to get free

You do so helplessly.

You're stuck in it.

Daniel: Get a help from a scythe

Whoever owns that scythe is a good friend!

Boy, are you glad she cut you free!

Daniel: Thank her

FJ: thanks, shelby. i can't believe i got stuck on a BASKETBALL HOOP.

WS: It's no problem at all, ḎḁṉỉểḼ.

FJ: see you later.

WS: Bye.

Daniel: Abscound the fuck outta there!

You have to admit, talking to her is fucking scary as you never know when she'll predict your death.

You leave quickly.

Daniel: Clean your hive

Maria sure made a mess of the hive while eating.

You clean it up or else, it starts to reek.

Daniel: Ponder something

How did Shelby know you was here?

Wait...

Camron's her moirail. That's probably why she knew.

Daniel: Get afraid and go to Chapter 6

Please do!

* * *

><p>His sign is a football.<p>

I had planned on using another male as footballJockking, but it seems a bit mean as he got knee surgery.

**ALSO!**

Post in reviews about 2 characters and I'll tell you how they are.

You can also post already stated ones too if you want me to define their relationship.


End file.
